Help to Mend a Hurting Heart
by IrishSmurph
Summary: Collins visits Angel's grave 6 months after his death. While there he finds someone that begins to help him heal. AngelCollins


****

**AUTHOR: IrishTomboy **

**RATING: PG (for a few words that may not be choice...okay I just put it this way just as precaution)**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Collins or Angel, but I do own the other two characters.**

**OTHER: Okay this is my first ever RENT fic and I would really appreciate any feedback ya'll can give.

* * *

**

**The wind blew across the grass, ruffling blades. The cemetery was quiet and calm, the only sound was that of a few mourners. On top of a hill, kneeling before a marble headstone was a lone figure, a dark hand resting on the white stone, feeling the chill under his fingers as he traced the engraved letters.**

_Angel Dumott Schunard  
__12-05-1970 - 10-21-1990  
__Lover, Friend and Guardian Angel_

"**Hey baby," The man replied. "It's Collins if…if you hadn't guessed," He chuckled, trying to bite back his tears. He set a pink carnation and red rose in front of the stone. Finally the dam broke and he sunk to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks and landing on his jean covered thighs. "It's been nearly half a year, Angel and it still hurts to wake up without you in my arms," He whispered in between sobs.**

**His mind went through the memories that had kept him company when he was alone. Of when they first met; when Mark and Rodger first met Angel; of Maureen's protest; that New Year's eve.**

"**Pussy Galore," He laughed, shaking his head. "You were always the life of the party, baby."**

**Just then his ears caught onto a soft voice that was singing,**

_**Away from this earth,  
**__**You've been taken from me.  
**__**Pain is all you knew since birth,  
**__**Now paradise is all you will see.  
**__**It hurts that your gone  
**__**But I will go on,  
**__**I will go on for you.  
**__**I will live for you.  
**__**Forever I will love you.**_

**Collins looked up and found a woman kneeling in front of the headstone next to him. He just knew that she was going through what he saw. Feeling bad for her he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and held it out to her.**

**Watery hazel eyes looked at it then trailed to look up at the man. Red flushed the woman's cheeks as a slightly embarrassed smile graced her lips. "Thanks," The woman said in a voice that, despite the woman crying, was strong and steady. "Sometimes I just get caught up, ya know?" She smirked, wiping away the tears.**

**Collins nodded as he looked back at the tombstone. "Yeah, I do." He turned back and held out his hand. "Name's Collins. Tom Collins."**

**The woman took it and shook it firmly, "Emily. Emily DeMarco. Nice to meet you Collins." They let go and stood, gazing at their own headstones. "How long ago did you lose your lover?"**

**This question shocked Collins and made Emily smirk, "How…how did you,"**

"**Know that that was your lover's grave? Because I know what it's like to lose your heart to a person…then lose that person." She nodded to the stone in front of her. Collins read it:**

_Captain Alexandra Rosa DeMarco  
__8-5-1961 – 9-4-1990  
__Beloved Wife, Mother, Sister, Daughter  
_"_Protecting Until the End"_

"**Captain?"**

"**Yeah," Emily smiled softly. "She worked on the police force, died in the line of duty." Her voice choked up and she knelt down once more. "Die…died protecting others…just how she always wanted." She gave a watery smile before looking at Collins. "I'm sorry, this is a place to be at peace and by yourself and I'm,"**

"**No, no it's fine," Collins said. He licked his dry lips then said, "That song you were singing, who wrote it?"**

"**I did, I do poetry and such…I wrote it after Alex died…poetry is the one thing that's kept me going," Emily wiped the tears from her eyes and glanced at Angel's headstone. "And was Angel your…girlfriend?" She asked, obviously unsure.**

**Collins shook his head and gazed at the stone. "He was my world."**

**Emily nodded, "And Alex was mine. But…I know she's in a better place right now…" She laughed. "Hurts like hell though, doesn't it?"**

**Collins couldn't help but chuckle though tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Yeah, yeah it does." He jumped slightly when he felt Emily lay a hand on his arm comfortingly, but smiled down at her.**

"**If I can ask…how'd he die?"**

**Collins paused before saying, "AIDS."**

"**I'm so sorry," Emily whispered, staring at Angel's headstone. "Were you with him through it?"**

"**Through it all," Collins forced out from his throat that was beginning to close up.**

"**Then he was fortunate to have a partner as loving and devoted as you," Emily whispered.**

"**I was the lucky one. I remember whenever I was down, like grading papers of stupid kids," He paused and glanced at her. "I'm a teacher," He explained. When she nodded he continued, "I would just have to think of him and…everything would be better."**

"**Like a ray of sun coming through the clouds?" Emily offered with a soft smile and Collins nodded. "And now that he's gone your still hurting, hmm?"**

**Again Collins nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am," He took a deep breath to try and keep the tears back, but just finally gave up.**

"**It hurts, but you just have to remember something," Collins looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Angel's in a better place and is watching over you. And when you pass on you'll be able to meet him up there and love him for eternity. Until then you have dreams and memories, just don't forget to live every day to the fullest, to make him proud of you," Emily replied.**

"**To live everyday like it's my last," He said and she nodded.**

"**That's right."**

**Collins nodded and knelt down once more. As his hand caressed the stone he heard Emily say, "I have to get going. It was nice meeting you Collins." Collins turned and waved goodbye to the woman then turned back to the stone. Tears still fell, but Emily's words helped him some. "I know you're waiting for me baby. I know you're watching over me and I will make you proud." Kissing his fingers then placing it on the stone he got up, took one last look at the stone and walked away. Tears were still in his eyes, but the ache of loss was slowly being melted away by the love and hope he knew that only Angel could give him.****

* * *

Again I would love feedback, thanks**


End file.
